1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging for compact disks, and more particularly to a compact disk holder in the form of a detachable paperboard insert adapted to be bound into a magazine, book, or similar article.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 893,202 1,436,885 2,145,500 3,159,329 3,164,317 3,278,015 3,369,7322 4,905,831 5,098,127 5,269,563 5,318,222 3,560,025 ______________________________________
and French Patent 2,554,422
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a paperboard magazine insert compact disk holder including front and rear panels, forming a pocket, and an advertising panel, wherein the advertising and rear panels are each detachably joined to a binding panel which is adapted to be bound into the spine of a magazine, book, or similar article,